Weapon detection is an essential element of many security programs. It is imperative that weapons and other unauthorized items be identified during security screenings at security checkpoints. Weapon detection is crucial for homeland security, particularly in the transportation sector, and security screenings have become an increasingly prevalent tool at airports, import and export facilities, schools, sporting events, and court houses. X-ray technology is often an integral part of comprehensive security programs and is widely used to screen individuals and bags for weapons and other unauthorized items.